wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Borat Sagdiyev
Borat Sagdiyev is Kazakhstani television's top media personality. Although Borat was not an American citizen, he still considered America to be "the greatest country in the world" and fully supports our War of Terror. About Borat Borat was great reporter and has a great love of cheese and mouse. On multiple occasions he has trained attack dog to attack Jewish people. He is against feminism and woman having any power whatsoever (Thank you Borat). Has been known to fight for cause of abortion on both side while making fun of virgin. He believes that woman's brains are smaller than those of man's so they have no right to make decisions pertaining to society or what they should do with their bodies. Borat is greatest immigrant to ever come to United States although he has not learned how to wash his clothes quite yet. Most people leave meeting with him feeling as though they have just sat next to shit pile. Body odor is not strong suit. He would also like to own slave (the last one was not willing to undergo a sex change in Tijuana) so if you know any that are for sale please contact him. Thank you. Religious Beliefs Besides being extremely anti-Semitic Borat is not Muslim, like most Central Asians but follows the Hawk Political Beliefs Borat was running for the 2008 United States presidency on the platform of hating Uzbekistan, exporting more potassium, and continuing Premier George Walker Bush's War of Terror. He is also in favor of gay and women's rights, such as allowing them to ride on the inside of buses. Movie-Films Borat's movie-film Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan was released on November 3rd, 2006 in the United States. It was the front runner for "Best Picture" at the 2007 Academy Awards until it was disqualified from the category by the powerful Hollywood Jew Lobby. The movie was produced by Bagatov Films which is run entirely by Kazakhstani bears. The film is responsible for the break-up of one of the four marriages of Kid Rock and America's sweetheart Pamela Anderson. Relatives *Borat's sister Natalya is the number four prostitute in all of Kazakhstan, and voted by the Kazakhi high council as "Best Sex In Mouth". Factoids *He has had five wives, but one of them is dead. High Five! *His hobbies include ping pong, disco dance, shoot dog, make sex, and taking pictures of women as they make-a-toilet. *He loves the world. Except Uzbekistan. Assholes. *His film has been success, so he will not be execute. *He lives next to Urkin, the town rapist. Naughty, naughty! *Borat has the largest krahm known to man as can be seen by his movie-film in which a censor bar barely covers the entire thing. *Borat has the tightest asshole in all of Kazahkstan, and claims that you can fit a Coca Cola bottle cap inside of it. *He take a shit on your bed when you not look. *His neighbor, Nulsultan Tuliagbai, is pain in his anoos. *He enjoys throwing Jews down the well. External Tubes *Kazakh Board of Tourism